The Switch
by jonn3y5
Summary: "When I was ten, my brother Caleb and I found out that our family, wasn't really our family. My name is Callie Griffin, but my name is supposed to be Callie Foster... This is the story of how I came to know my family and learned that family isn't just about DNA."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.. Welcome to my new story. I've had all these weird ideas in my head and this one is loosely based of the movie "The Big Wedding". Its on Netflix and one day after watching the Fosters, again, I watched that movie and this idea popped in my head. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

xxxxxxx

"Mariana! Let's go!" Stef calls as she clasps her watch over her watch.

"Jude, don't forget you have tutor tonight. Brandon please make sure to remember your brother this time." Lena says as Brandon pours orange juice into his cup.

"I know I know." Brandon puts a piece of toast in his mouth and Jesus reaches over him.

"I have three days left." Jesus says and Lena nods.

"Ok, mom will refill on her way home." Lena puts eggs on Jude's plate and looks at Stef.

"Stef."

"Mariana!" Stef calls before looking at Lena. "I'm on it." Stef pours herself a cup of coffee before looking at her watch.

"Mariana. Come on or your walking! The bus is almost here!" Brandon calls and Mariana comes down the stairs with her backpack.

"I'm here, jeeze." Lena picks up a banana and hands it to her.

"No time." Mariana rolls her eyes and makes her way to the door with her brothers.

"Bye my babies, I love you." Stef calls and Lena leans against the counter and takes a sip of coffee.

"I'm sorry I have to go in love, it's only a few hours." Stef walks over to her wife and smiles.

"I know. It's just... 16 Stef." Stef smiles sadly and kisses her wife.

"I know love."

"Do you ever regret not reaching out when we found out?" Lena asks and Stef runs her thumb over her wife's cheek.

"My only regret, is not going to the nursery that night." Stef kisses Lena before leaving the house with her coffee cup in hand.

xxxxxxx

"Ew Caleb. What is that." Callie asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Protein shake." Caleb says as he shakes up the green liquid in the cup.

"It's good for you, you should try it."

"I'll pass." Callie walks to the massive refrigerator and opens it looking for something to drink.

"Good morning, good morning." A shorter woman, by the name of Beetee walks into the kitchen.

"Morning." Callie says with a cold Starbucks coffee in her hand.

"Where's dad?" Caleb asks after finishing his shake.

"I don't even get a good morning Beetee, how are you?" She feigns hurt and Caleb sets his cup in the sink and walks over to her.

"Good morning Beetee." Caleb wraps her in a hug before pulling away and looking at her.

"Ya, ya, where is dad." Caleb laughs and grabs a bottle of water.

"He was on the phone with the caters." Callie sets her drink down and reaches from her stool at the breakfast bar for a scone.

"You let him be in charge of food? Do you not remember Lyla's wedding?" Callie asks sitting back down.

"Of course I do, why do you think he is just giving credit card information." Beetee smiles and Callie and Caleb laugh.

"Do you know what time your mother will be here?" Beetee asks and Caleb shrugs his shoulders.

"I know Jared is giving Lyla a ride." Caleb says referring to their two older siblings.

"Chaos ensues when the sweet 16 begins." Caleb laughs bringing his water bottle to his lips.

"Well I'm going to shower and change. I'm still sweaty." Caleb retreats out the kitchen and Callie looks at Beetee.

"Did you do it?" She asks as soon as Caleb is out of earshot.

"Whoa whoa." Beetee smiles and pulls a pan out. "Have you talked to your parents about this?" She asks and Callie shakes her head.

"No. I mean I casually brought up the hypothetically when I was talking to dad but not directly." Callie takes a sip of her coffee and Beetee shakes her head.

"Are you sure you want to invite these people. You don't know the first thing about them." Beetee asks genuinely concerned.

"I know they were supposed to be my parents. If the birth certificates never got screwed up, I would be there and not here."

"Your parents told you and Caleb about the mix up years ago, why now?" Beetee asks as she turns the stove on and puts butter in the pan.

"I feel like a part of me is missing." Callie answers honestly.

"And you think the key to finding it has something to do with these people?" Callie nods and Beetee sighs.

"Have you talked to your brother about this? It's his party too, you know."

"I know but he is sensitive about the subject." Callie says finishing off her coffee and reaching for a carrot Beetee just cut.

"So I smell cooking?" Don calls out as he walks into the kitchen.

"God dad can you be anymore obnoxious." Callie groans as she leaves the kitchen.

"How was that obnoxious?"

Don says watching her walk out before looking at Beetee.

"A big house on the beach, boats, jet skis, wake boards, cars, phones, iPads, a pool, and you think they would some how find a way to love me." Don says walking over to Beetee and wrapping his arms around her.

"Callie still wants to meet them." Beetee reports as Don buries his nose in her neck.

"And Caleb?" Don mumbles and she shrugs.

"He hasn't said much about it since he was, I don't know, 10."

"Oh come on, Katherine thought it would be a good time to tell them. And she is their mother." Don says putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Technically-"

"She raised them it's all that matters." Don kisses her shoulder and Beetee turns to look at him.

"She raised them?" Don stops and closes his eyes before turning to look at his wife.

"She raised them?"

"No, that is not what I meant." Don defends.

"So I guess she just did everything on her own. School projects, late night study sessions, boy problems, girl problems, she just did it all!" Beetee turns back to her cooking and angrily starts chopping.

"Your overreacting that is not what I meant." Don pleads but she ignores him.

"You know what I was trying to say." Don tries again but nothing.

"Woman." Don grumbles after a few minutes if the silent treatment.

xxxxx

"Look, you were beautiful." Lena laughs as she looks at pictures with Stef.

"Oh please I was huge. Look at me pregnant with Brandon, now look at me pregnant with the twins." Stef laughs as she compares pictures.

"You can't even compare. That is like me saying look at me pregnant with Jude and then holding it up to you pregnant with twins! Two." Lena laughs and Stef pulls out baby pictures of all the kids.

"Wow." Stef smiles and looks at Lena.

"I can't believe they used to be this tiny." Stef smiles and Lena keeps looking at pictures.

"When they told us about the mix up, do you think we should've tried to get them back?" Lena asks.

"The hospital gave told us our babies were dead and gave our babies to someone else. That's not something you put in a letter Lena." Stef sighs and puts the pictures back.

"They had lives already." Stef says lowly.

"So are we supposed to do this until we die? Play what if? I want to see them Stef. I want to hold them. Knowing they are alive for 6 years and not doing anything is killing me."

"What if they don't know Lena. We can't disrupt their lives."

"They deserve to know, just like we deserve to have our children back." Lena stands up and walks out of the living room and into the kitchen.

xxxxx

"Hey!" Caleb swings open the door as his brother Jared and his sister Lyla walk up the driveway.

"What's up loser!" Jared pulls his brother into a hug before walking into the house.

"Hey." Caleb smiles and Lyla kisses him on the cheek before stepping into the house.

"So, the big one, six. You excited?" Jared asks as he shrugs off his coat and hangs it up.

"Not in the slightest. Mom, Dad, Bee, and Lyla all in the same room. In close proximity." Caleb jokes as he helps Lyla out her coat. Jared laughs and nods his head in agreement.

"Hi!" Callie comes down the stairs and Lyla squeals in excitement. They hug each other tightly and Lyla pulls back to look at her.

"You hair is longer, I like, I like."

"Why thank you." Callie playfully flips her hair and looks at Jared.

"Ew." She smiles and Jared hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"How are you?" He asks and Callie nods.

"Great." She flashes him a smile and Don and Beetee come into the room.

"My others!" Beetee smiles and quickly hugs Jared but only smiles at

Lyla.

"This should be fun." Jared nudges Caleb and Caleb turns his attention to Lyla and his father.

"How are you?" She asks and both nod.

"Dad." Lyla acknowledges before picking up her bag and starting up the stairs.

"Hey dad." Jared hugs his father before picking up his own bag.

"Dinner is in 20!" Beetee calls before retreating back to the kitchen. Jared and Lyla start up the stairs but Callie pulls Caleb back and looks at him.

"Let's talk." She nods her head towards the back door and starts walking towards it. Caleb watches her for a minute before following her out. He follows her to the dock and she eventually stops and shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Remember when we first found out about the switch and you sat out here for hours." Callie says looking across the calm waters of the lake.

"I had a shitty feeling in my stomach." Caleb says staring at his sisters back. When she doesn't turn he sighs and looks back at the house.

"What's going on Callie." Caleb says turning back to his sister.

"I want to meet them." Callie turns and looks at her brother.

"I want to meet them and invite them for the weekend for our party." Callie details and Caleb runs a hand down his face.

"No." He starts to walks away.

"Why not!?"

"What's the point Callie?! We are 16 years old. They probably don't even know! Or even care to know!"

"Oh come on Caleb who do you think found out about the mixed up birth certificates? Sure as hell wasn't the hospital!"

"Then if they know why haven't they called?!"

"Don't you think that's what I want to find out! I want answers Caleb! And they are the only ones that can answer it!" Caleb runs a hand through his hair and watches his sister wipe a single tear from her face. He turns to look at the house before walking over and pulling his sister into a hug.

"I think it is a very very bad idea... But I know you need this." Caleb kisses her head and looks at her.

"Thank you." She mumbles against his chest and he laughs softly.

"Why I have a soft spot for you, I will never know." Callie smiles and pushes off her brother.

"Now we get to enjoy the satisfaction for dad making the awkward phone call." Caleb jokes and Callie laughs walking towards the house.

xxxxx

"Jude, love your math back!" Stef calls up the stairs as she walks into the kitchen.

"Oooo Mac and cheese. A Foster favorite." Stef says grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"I know that's sarcasm." Lena turns and looks at Stef who flashes her a charming smile.

"Oh come on babe. 10, 13, and 15. Just give them kraft they will be fine." Lena laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't like them eating that crap. Especially Jesus. He needs to eat better so those pills don't make him sick." Lena hands Stef some plates.

"Be useful my love." Lena kisses her before turning back to the vegetables. Stef laughs and starts setting out plates. She places Jude's math book on the side counter just as Lena's cell phone begins to ring.

"Hey babe." Stef holds up her phone and Lena wipes her hands before taking it.

"Martha's vineyard?" Lena looks at her wife and Stef just shrugs.

"Hello?" Lena answers and puts it in speaker.

"Hi am I talking to Lena Adams Foster?" The male voice asks and Lena looks at Stef.

"This is she."

"Hi my name is Don Griffin."

"Hi Don." Lena looks at Stef who shrugs her shoulders.

"It appears you don't remember me. 6 years ago, we had a phone conference regarding our mixed up certificates." Lena's breathing stops and Stef's eyes get wide.

"Oh, hi." Lena says finding her voice but her mind jumps to the worst conclusion. "Are they alright?" She asks and Don chuckles softly.

"They are fine. I wish I can call to get an update on my kids." Don jokes but Lena and Stef only look at each other.

"I'm so sorry." Lena says apologetically.

"It's fine it's fine. It's you I should be apologizing too. You guys got the short end of this whole thing." Don says and Lena sits but Stef stays standing.

"So the kids have been talking, and we are throwing this party, and all the activities are from Friday to Sunday, and they have decided that they wanted to invite you." Don says and Lena's voice catches in her throat.

"Caleb was a little apprehensive at first but a little convincing on Callie's part and he was all in." Don says laughing a little.

"Um.. Wow. That's." Lena stops to look at Stef.

"It's fine if you guys don't have the time." Don says hoping to take pressure off of them.

"No, we want to. But where do you guys live?" Lena asks buying time for Stef.

"Martha's Vineyard."

"Wow, we still live in San Diego."

"The kids really want you here. You guys will be staying with us. We have plenty of room." Don insists and Lena looks at Stef. Stef looks at her wife and nods her head slightly.

"Ok. Sounds good. How does Friday morning sound?"

"Perfect. I will send a driver." Don says and Lena thanks him before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Mom! Where's my math book!" Jude calls from the stairs and Stef looks at Lena.

"Our babies." Stef starts to laugh and pulls Lena into a hug.

"We get to meet our babies." Stef kisses Lena as Jude comes down the stairs with Jesus.

"Oh come on. I eat there." The couple breaks away and looks at their son.

"Go get everyone else, we need to talk to you guys."

xxxxxx

"So you found them." Brandon asks for clarification and both moms nod.

"And they want us at their party?" Jesus says and again the moms nod.

"In Martha's Vineyard." The moms nod at Mariana and the kids looks among themselves.

"So, you got a birth certificate saying they were dead and the other couple got one saying their twins were alive when really those were your twins." Jude asks and all his siblings look at him.

"What? It's the first time hearing the story." Jude defends and the moms look at him.

"That is right."

"And we are going to meet them?" The moms nod and Jude smiles.

"Awesome." His siblings nod in agreement.

"When do we leave?"

xxxxx

"Guess who just pulled up." Caleb rushes into Callie's room. Callie puts down her book and looks at him.

"Mom." Callie gets up and rushes down the stairs behind Caleb. They throw open the front door and rush over to her.

"Mom!" They call and Katherine looks up and smiles.

"My babies! Hi!" They both hug her and pull away.

"Mom!" Jared comes jogging out the house with Lyla close behind.

"Oh I've missed you guys!" She kisses Jared and Lyla before looking them up and down.

"How was Europe?" Lyla asks and all the kids look at their mother.

"Ugh.. Wonderful. Tall and handsome men, with beautiful accents. What more could I want." Lyla and Callie laugh while Jared and Caleb cringe.

"Oh god." They look at her before turning to see their father coming out the house.

"He just keeps getting older and older." Katherine says as she smiles. Lyla laughs and Callie and Caleb pick up the bags.

"We are going to go inside." The twins make a quick escape while the older siblings stay and watch their after greet their mother.

"Well, look what the cat literally had to drag out." Don rolls his eyes at his ex wife's comment.

"Katherine, you look tired." Don says and Jared looks at Lyla.

"It's like TV." Lyla shakes her head at her brothers comment as her parents continue to bicker.

"You know what, I took lessons. I could take you if I wanted."

"Take me? Take me where? The circus? Oh wait, be married to you was like the circus. So I've already been." Jared squints an eye and looks at Lyla.

"That didn't make any sense." Lyla says and Jared shakes his head as something catches his eyes.

"What the.." He trails off and watches the car pull up the long driveway.

"Hey guys." Jared says trying to get his parents attention. The bickering continues and the next thing the sibling see is there mother punching their father in the nose.

"Shit! Fuck!" Jared and Lyla run over to their parents.

"Hey! What the hell... I don't even want to know, but we have company." Both his parents look passed him to see the car.

"Wait, the twins parents?" Don says recognizing the car.

"Wait, I thought they weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Katherine says turning back to Don.

"Early bird gets the worm." Jared recites and his parents look at him.

"What?"

"Let the games begin." Lyla whispers and all three look at her before looking at the car. Let the games indeed begin.

xxxxxxxx

Soooo what did you guys think? Should I continue? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so glad I got some feedback on this story! I really think this can be a great story. With your continuous love and support. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites and follows. It means a lot. New story's are hard but it makes it easier when you have awesome readers. Thank you! Enjoy:)

xxxxxxxx

"Welcome!" Katherine walks over to the Fosters as they climb out the car. Stef and Lena take in the scenery before turning their attention to Katherine.

"Hi." Stef smiles sticking out her hand. "I'm Stef and this is my wife Lena." Stef introduces and Katherine smiles before pulling Stef into a hug.

"We are family! Hello! Hello!" Katherine says pulling away from Stef before pulling Lena into a hug.

"Oh." Lena laughs awkwardly and turns to the kids.

"These are our children, Brandon, Jude, Mariana, and Jesus." Lena points to each of them before looking back at Katherine.

"Well it is very nice to meet you guys. This is my son Jared, and my daughter Lyla." Katherine turns and both Jared and Lyla wave.

"And the old fart is my ex husband." Don steps forward and smiles.

"But people call me Don." He flashes a smile shakes both Lena and Stef's hands.

"Nice to meet you Don, you got a little..." Stef trails off and circles her finger around her nose.

"Oh, right this humidity." Don tries to wipe it off and Katherine forces a laugh.

"I told him when we got married, this humidity is not good for you, but he never listens." Katherine laughs again and Stef and Lena offer an awkward smile.

"Let me help you with your bags." Jared says trying to ease the tension.

"Oh thank you, but I think our boys have got it." Stef pats Jesus on the arm and he gives a sarcastic smile as he picks up the bags.

"Well I will just show you guys in." Jared turns and starts walking towards the house with Lyla hot on his heels.

"What are we going to tell the twins?" Lyla whispers frantically as Katherine comes up beside her.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" She whispers back and both of her children turn their heads to look at their mother.

"Mom they are people, 6 whole people. We can't hide 6 people." Jared whispers, turning to see his dad giving details of the house out.

"We just need to get to tomorrow morning." Katherine whispers and Lyla shakes her head.

"I agree with Jared, as weird as that sounds. We can't keep people a secret. They aren't stupid mom. They are going to notice extra plates at the table." They walk through the front door as Callie and Caleb are skipping down the steps. Callie in her bikini, with a white cut off t-shirt with a lion on it, and Caleb in his swim shorts and a muscle t-shirt.

"Where did you guys go?" Caleb asks pulling on some flip flops.

"Just listening to mom and dad argue." Jared says starting up the stairs.

"You guys missed some good ones." Lyla walks to the stairs and plays with the ends of Callie's hair.

"Ooo did mom use some broken hip jokes?" Caleb asks walking passed his sisters and grabbing an old baseball hat from the coat rack.

"No I think she is reserving those for dinner." Callie laughs and puts her sunglasses on her face before pushing them to the top of her head.

"I love your hair curly." Lyla says twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Thank you. Did mom flip when she saw your hair?" Callie asks and Caleb groans.

"Please, can we speed this up." Jared laughs from his spot on the stairs.

"Ya good luck with that." Katherine walks in with Don and all kids look their way. Behind them the Fosters file in one by one as they look around the house.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Lena says and Katherine smiles.

"Thank you, I'm sure Don bored you with all the details." Katherine forces a smile.

"Can you put just a little more clothes on." Don says looking at Callie. Stef and Lena's eyes travel across the room and to the stairs. Their hearts come to a sudden halt as they realize who exactly they were looking at. Stef finds Lena's hand and give it a right squeeze as they look at their daughter.

"Dad!" Callie groans and looks at Katherine. "Mom."

"Leave her alone." Katherine hits him across the chest before looking back at her daughter.

"You are fine honey." Katherine looks at the Fosters and smile.

"She is not fine, she half undressed." Don waves points at his daughter.

"It's a bathing suit." Callie defends.

"She's right. It's covers what it needs to." Lyla chips in and Don covers his face.

"Why can Jared and Caleb walk around half undressed? It's a double standard." Callie puts her hands on her hips.

"Oooo she's getting defensive dad. Better tread lightly." Caleb says watching his sister.

"Ok, ok. Enough. Don leave her alone. Callie be a little more sensitive." Katherine orders before looking at the Fosters.

"Well I guess it's time for introductions. That is our daughter, well I guess your daughter Callie, and your son Caleb." Katherine introduces and the twins begin to wave but Caleb stops and looks at his parents.

"Wait, what? I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow?" Caleb asks his parents but both shake their heads.

"Excellent conversation starter don't you think Caleb?" Don says and Caleb looks at Jared and Lyla.

"You guys knew that's what took you so long. I thought-" Callie's hand on Caleb's arm stops him from talking. Caleb looks at his sister and watches as she stares at them. She walks down the rest of the stairs and slowly walks over to where Lena and Stef were standing.

"Hi." Callie smiles and Stef gives her a teary eyed smile.

"Hi." Stef whispers.

"So you are my-" Callie turns and looks at Caleb before looking back at Lena and Stef. "Our parents." Lena and Stef nod and Callie smiles.

"Cool." Stef and Lena both laugh and Callie looks back at Caleb.

"He is a little rough around the edges but he gets softer the closer you get to his heart." Callie explains and Lena nudges Stef.

"Sound familiar?" Stef looks back at her other kids and smile.

"These are your siblings. That's Jude, and Jesus, Brandon and Mariana." Stef points and Callie smiles and waves.

"Nice to meet you guys. Well since they are all frozen in place, I guess I will show you to your rooms." Callie says and Katherine claps her hands together and looks around.

"Jared, you show the boys where they will be staying, and the girls, Lyla." Katherine instructs and both nod and starts up the stairs.

"I think you guys are staying in across from Caleb." Lyla leads Stef and Lena upstairs and down a hallway.

"So that is Caleb's room." Lyla says pointing to a door down the hall. "If you ever need anything, I'm sure he will help you out." Lyla says opening a door and revealing one king sized mattress, a large tv, two nights stands, a couch, and a large window with a beautiful view of the beach.

"Wow, this is the guest bedroom?" Stef asks setting their bags on the bed.

"Yes. The bathroom is through there." Lyla says pointing to a door.

"Thank you." Lena says and Lyla nods leaving them.

"Moms?" Mariana calls and Lena opens the door.

"I got lost." She smiles and walks through the door.

"I guess it's easy to do." Stef says taking Mariana's bags.

xxxxxx

"Come on you little baby." Callie teases as Caleb keeps his feet in the water.

"I'm not getting in, my sunscreen isn't completely dry yet." Callie laughs and hits her brothers legs.

"You sound like a little bitch." Jared says walking outside.

"Do you guys not remember the sunburn of 07."

"Ya what year was that?" Jared asks before diving into the water.

"My brother the doctor ladies and gentlemen." Callie sarcastically comments as Jared resurfaces.

"I was kidding." Jared splashes Callie.

"I'm sure you were." Callie laughs and Caleb gets up and dives in the water.

"So, how do you feel about all of this?" Jared asks slipping on his sunglasses.

"All of what?" Callie asks lifting herself up so only her feet are in the water.

"You know, your parents and stuff." Jared leans against the wall and Caleb stands next to him.

"I don't know. I haven't really processed." Callie looks at Caleb who has his hat on backwards and sunglasses on.

"You think they will ever be more than an idea?" Jared asks and Callie shrugs.

"I guess that's what I'm hoping this weekend will be about." Callie admits.

xxxxx

Inside conversation between the two families was flowing. Lyla sits on a stool at the breakfast bar next to her mother. Don stands behind them with Beetee, and the Fosters sit at the kitchen table.

"Can I ask something." Katherine asks setting her wine glass down.

"Of course." Lena smiles. She was enjoying the conversation.

"Which one of you carried the twins?" Katherine asks and Lyla looks at her mom.

"Mom." Lyla looks at her wide eyes.

"No it's ok." Stef gives a tight smile. "I did." Stef pauses and lets the information sink in. "I carried the twins, and Brandon. And my wife carried Jude. Mariana and Jesus are adopted." Stef let's out trying to get through awkward conversations.

"Oh, well I can see where Callie and Caleb get their beautiful eyes." Katherine compliments and Stef smiles.

"Thank you." Stef brings her water cup to her lips and takes a small sip. The kitchen is silent as awkward tension fills the air.

"Well dinner is at 7, at the country club." Katherine says standing up. "I will have one of the kids come get you when it's time." Katherine smiles before walking out the kitchen. Lyla watches her mom before looking at the Fosters.

"It will probably be Caleb. You will ride with him and Callie." Lyla informs before walking to the back.

"You guys are welcome to use anything here. There is a game room, pool out back, beach, tennis, basketball." Don says and Stef and Lena look at their kids.

"Want to go check out the pool?"

xxxxxx

"It's that guy Alex." Caleb says with a laugh and Jared looks at Lyla.

"You had sex with Alex?" Jared asks and Callie hands all her siblings a soda.

"No, no I didn't." Lyla opens her soda and Caleb kicks his foot splashing her.

"We should invite Kevin to the party." Jared lifts his eyebrows at his suggestion and Lyla just ignores the mention of her soon to be ex husband.

"You are lying." Caleb accuses and Lyla shakes her head.

"I didn't sleep with him. Why are you guys so fascinated with my sex life?" Lyla asks setting her soda down.

"Cause you have one." Callie says causing them to laugh.

"Jared pretends he has one." Caleb laughs as Jared splashes him.

"I'm working on it."

"Just give up already." Caleb laughs and his sisters join him.

"Hi." Their laughter stops as Caleb and Callie turn to see the Lena and Stef standing with their kids, just looking around.

"Hi." Callie smiles at them.

"Feel free to join us, we were just catching up." Jared invites and Jesus and Jude are quick to take off their shirts.

"We already sun screened, yes these are our swim shorts, no we won't dunk each other." Jesus fires off already knowing the questions his mothers were going to ask.

"Go." Stef gives them a wave of dismissal and they take off towards the pool. They jump in and Brandon and Mariana watch with the moms. They sit at one of the tables and Caleb walks over.

"Here." Caleb opens the umbrella and instant shade is casted over the four.

"Thank you." Stef smiles and Caleb nods.

"I'm going to shower and change." Caleb says as Callie walks over.

"Lyla says we are riding with you." Lena speaks up.

"I guess you are." Callie says before Caleb can say anything. Caleb offers his best smile before turning to face Callie.

"We should go change." Caleb pull Callie into the house and Callie looks at him.

"What?"

"Stop, stop trying to force this on me. I don't want anything to do with them." Caleb whispers and Callie looks at him.

"Like it or not, that's our family out there."

"No Callie. They are people we got some DNA from."

"No Caleb they are our family. If they went to a different hospital, we would be calling them mom. They didn't give us up Caleb, they had a bad case of shit luck." Callie storms away from her brother and Caleb sighs. It was going to be a long weekend.

xxxx

So an awkward meeting and some passive aggressive actions from Caleb later, we arrive at the dinner. Will Caleb ever warm up to the Fosters? Will Callie get the connection she is looking for? Will the kids bond with their new siblings? Family secrets as relationships are on the line. Review!


End file.
